Oneshot Una noche al estilo Cullen
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Bella , Alice , Rosalie y Esme Tienen Una cita con Con Los guapísimos Cullen en Una Noche especial ... ¿Qué Pásara ?


****

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer/La historia es una de las locuras de mi cabeza =D**

**SUMMARY: **Bella, Alice,Rosalie y Esme tienen una cita con los guapísimos Cullen, en una noche especial...¿que pasara?

**

* * *

**

****

**POV BELLA**

Estaba con Edward y Renesmee en nuestra cabaña cuando Edward me abrazó con más fuerza...

-Se paciente-me susurró al oído, yo no sabía a que se refería hasta que Alice entró por la puerta junto con Jasper...

-Bella! te tengo una sorpresa!-dijo dando brinquitos como Renesmee cuando veía a Jacob.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-le pregunté a mi loca hermana,y fue entonces cuando comprendí a que se refería Edward, "se paciente" claro tratándose de Alice...

-Bella, no seas aguafiestas, además la sorpresa no es solo para ti-dijo mientras miraba a Edward y el soltó mi sonrisa favorita, su sonrisa torcida y supe que Alice había planeado algunas de sus "tardes de compras" oh no!...

De un momento a otro me sentí mucha emoción! pero yo odiaba las compras!

-Jasper, no trates de convencerla así jajaja-dijo Edward dándole un golpe amistoso a su hermano.

-Lo siento, ya sabes que en contra de Alice no hay nadie-dijo Jasper alzando los hombros.

Alice le enseño la lengua como niña pequeña, ella de verdad que era más infantil que mi hija.

-Alice! sabes que no me gustan las compras, además con toda la ropa que me has dejado en mi closet alcanza para vestir a un país completo!-intenté reclamar pero Jasper tenía razón, ir en contra de Alice era realmente imposible.

-Lo sé Bella, pero esta será una noche especial, todos saldremos esta noche Carlisle, Esme, Emmett,Rose, Edward, tu, Jasper y yo, en una cita múltiple!-dijo ella con sus ojos abiertos como platos debido a la emoción.

-Y ¿yo? preguntó Renesmee mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

-Tú irás a visitar a Charlie, además harán una fiesta en la Push y te la pasarás genial-dijo Alice mientras aplaudía, y Renesmee sonrió a la idea de ver a Jake, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes cuadrados y sus dos hoyuelos.

-Alice...-reclamó Edward, pues aún no había superado su complejo sobreprotector y dejar a Renesmee rodeada de lobos no era una opción para el.

-Edward! sabes que no pasará nada, ella estará con Charlie y Jacob, ellos no permitirían que le sucediera algo, además hace mucho que no salimos ¿siii?-dijo Alice mirando a mi esposo con una carita de cachorrito, una cara a la que nadie podía resistirse.

-Esta bien, pero no tortures tanto a Bella la quiero viva para el final de la tarde jaja-bromeó Edward.

-Cuando veas a Bella hoy en la noche, querrás que la lleve de compras todos los días-dijo Alice soltando una risita y yo me hubiera sonrojado si es hubiera sido posible.

-Tía Alice, ¿puedo ir yo también?-dijo Renesmee aún en mis brazos.

-Claro! Además tu también necesitas algo para la fiesta!-dijo Alice emocionada pues Renesmee adoraba ir de compras, Alice se lo había contagiado...

-Jasper, tu encárgate de que Edward y Emmett se vistan adecuadamente, les he dejado todo listo en sus habitaciones-dijo Alice en un tono autoritario.

-Y Bella, quita esa expresión de tu rostro, ya verás que valdrá la pena ¿verdad Nessie?-dijo Alice y mi hija sonrió feliz, al menos pasaríamos un buen rato juntas.

Después de eso fuimos a la mansión y Esme y Rosalie ya estaban adentro de el BMW de Rose, solo esperando por nosotras...

-Nessie!-gritó Rose emocionada abriendo los brazos para recibir a la niña.

-Tía Rose!-gritó Renesmee igual de emocionada, saltando de mis brazos para ir a los de su tía.

-Hola Bella, tranquila será una buena noche, además ya conoces a Alice "la pequeña imposible de contener"-dijo Esme haciendo comillas en el aire y dándome un abrazo.

-Lo se, por eso la quiero-dije esbozando una sonrisa a mi hermana.

Subimos al auto y Rose manejó a gran velocidad, pero esto ya no me ponía nerviosa ahora que yo sabía que con nuestros reflejos vampíricos no nos traicionaban, solo pasaron 15 minutos en el camino a Seattle, nos estacionamos y el encargado del lugar no nos quitaba la vista de encima...

Claro! 4 vampiresas y una híbrida no llamarían la atención! pensé sarcásticamente.

-Tranquila Bella además deberías irte acostumbrando jajajaja-me dijo Rose riéndose, claro como ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser la más hermosa, pues esto no sería nuevo, puse los ojos en blanco y comenzamos a recorrer las tiendas.

-Miren! Este vestido es perfecto para Bella!-dijo Alice y en el aparador había un lindo vestido azul aunque un poco corto y strapless aun así era lindo,y de verdad que Alice pensaba en todo por que sabía perfectamente que a Edward le gustaba el color azul.

Fue así como comenzó la locura, Alice recorría cada tienda súper emocionada, como si fuera una niña viendo sus regalos en navidad, y en este caso las muñecas éramos nosotras..en especial Nessie.

Alice le probaba todo lo rosa y femenino que veía, mientras tanto Rose y Esme ya habían encontrado sus vestidos, para Rose un vestido strapless rojo y corto, y para Esme un vestido color lila un poco más discreto pero eso no le restaba lo lindo y elegante, finalmente Alice encontró un vestido para ella y para Renesmee...

Mi niña estaba muy feliz y eso no tenía precio, mmmm y la idea de pasar una noche con Edward y la familia era muy tentadora aunque mi hija no estuviera, pero ella la pasaría bien con Jake y mi padre en la Push...

...Alice no nos dio descanso y nos hizo recorrer aún más tiendas, estábamos llenas de bolsas como 5 en cada mano! cada una! excepto Renesmee pues no sería normal ver a una pequeña niña cargando miles de bolsas llenas de ropa...

-¿Las podemos ayudar?-preguntaron unos chicos en un tono un poco fuera de lugar, yo me enfadé pues Renesmee se puso nerviosa al ver como esos chicos usaban sus tontos trucos de seducción.

-No, gracias-dijo Rosalie soltando una risita pues lo más seguro es que fuera algo normal para ella.

-Además no podemos llegar tarde con nuestros esposos-dijo Alice y las 5 nos dimos la vuelta dirigiéndonos hacia el auto.

-Que mal, la que trae a la niña era muy guapa-dijo un tipo refiriéndose a mí.

-A mí me gusto la rubia-dijo uno de sus amigos.

Traté de ignorar los comentarios y nos subimos al auto, llegando a la mansión en otros 15 minutos, Alice cargó todas las bolsas ahora que ya nadie nos veía podía usar toda su fuerza.

-Bella, Nessie!-dijo Edward emocionado esperándonos en el garaje, abrazándonos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, el me dio un beso en los labios y un tierno beso en la frente de Renesmee, pero de un momento a otro soltó un gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunté confundida.

-Es que no debí haberlas dejado solas, lo siento-dijo culpándose como siempre.

-Te refieres a lo que sucedió en Seattle ¿cierto?-pregunté suponiendo que lo había visto en la mente de Rose, Alice o inconscientemente en la de Esme.

-Bella, ¿es que no te das cuenta?, eres hermosa! No te puedo dejar sola 5 minutos por que ya tienes una fila de pretendientes-dijo el en un tono ¿celoso?

-Edward, no me importa si Robert Pattinson esta en frente mío, yo te elijo a ti por siempre-y diciendo esto lo besé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Mami! Me aplastan!-dijo Renesmee riéndose.

-Upppss! lo sentimos-dijimos al unísono separándonos, Renesmee siguió riéndose y su voz de campanillas hizo que nos uniéramos a ella.

-Bella! ven! ya tendrás más tiempo de estar con Edward esta noche!-gritó Alice desde su habitación.

-Jajajajaja ¿que habrá querido decir? jaja-dijo Emmett en un doble sentido.

-Emmett!-lo regaño Carlisle

-Lo siento-dijo Emmett tratando de aguantarse la risa, y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Te venceré de nuevo! además soy más fuerte que tu aún-le dije casi gruñendo mientras subía las escaleras, Edward se carcajeó.

-Ya veremos pequeña neófita!-dijo Emmett en un tono amenazador.

-Jajajaja- me reí sarcásticamente, supongo que aún me escuchó, pero mis pensamientos se concentraron en lo que se había convertido la habitación de Alice!, era un gran salón de belleza!

-Tía! te ha quedado genial!-dijo Renesmee bailoteando por todos lados, mirando los miles de espejos y maquillaje! y todo lo necesario para un spa, esta vez Alice había superado sus límites.

-Alice, esto es..-me quedé sin palabras.

-¿Genial?, jaja lo se! ahora si que todas quedaremos radiantes!-dijo con una sonrisa mas grande que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Edward! no espíes!-dijo mi hermana un poco molesta, claro! Edward no resistía la oportunidad de pelear con la loca de Alice.

-Ok, pero dense prisa, Jacob llamó diciendo que la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar! y que llegará en 10 minutos!-dijo Edward sabiendo que Alice se daría aún más prisa.

-Tía Alice!, se hará tarde!-dijo Renesmee impaciente, claro debí haberlo sabido tratándose de Jake...Renesmee se volvía la mas impaciente del mundo.

Alice la vistió súper rápido, y Rose se encargó de su cabello, se lo dejaron suelto pues sus rizos tenían su estilo propio, Renesmee estaba súper feliz y yo lo era de ver como ella disfrutaba de todo esto.

-Ta tan!-dijo Esme, mostrando un espejo frente a mi hija, ella no paraba de modelar frente a este...

-Renesmee, no esta bien que seas tan vanidosa-le dije en tono maternal.

-Bella..déjala! además es muy bonita, déjala disfrutar-dijo Rose quien estaba ya preparada totalmente, ella se veía grandiosa, con su cabello como cascadas de oro cayendo por su espalda, y su vestido contrastando con su piel, de verdad que cualquier chica incluyéndome se sentía pequeñísima a su lado.

-Gracias tía Rose, tu estas muy linda!-dijo Renesmee, mientras observaba el medallón de Rose con el escudo de la familia, a ella le gustaban los objetos brillantes pero de un momento a otro comenzó a olfatear el aire...

-Mami ¿es..?-preguntó dudosa pues su olfato era menos desarrollado que el nuestro, y si era..Jake, y como yo aún estaba en mi ropa casual, bajé a recibir a mi amigo.

-Nessie!-gritó Jake abriendo sus brazos para recibir a mi niña, ella saltó inmediatamente dentro de estos..ellos de verdad que estaban sincronizados.

-Jake! gracias por llevarme a la fiesta!, además veré a mi abuelito Charlie!-dijo Renesmee entre aplausos.

-No iría a ninguna fiesta a la que no asistieras tu-dijo Jake en un tono protector, como si fuera un hermano mayor, y se lo agradecí pues todo el tema de la "imprimación" no me gustaba aún, después comenzó a hacerle cosquillas...

-Jake! jajajaja no! jajajaja para!-dijo Renesmee riéndose como loca, no la culpaba pues yo sabía como era eso de las cosquillas, cuando era humana, sonreí ante los recuerdos...

-Bella, gracias te prometo que la pasaremos genial-dijo Jake mientras lanzaba a Nessie por el aire y ella aún seguía riéndose.

-Si claro, saluda a Charlie y a la manada de mi parte-dije esbozando una sonrisa, Edward llegó en ese momento.

-Jacob, cuida a nuestra hija sabes que es mi otra razón de vida-dijo mi esposo en un tono sentimental y no lo culpaba pues nuestros instintos de padres salían a flote, aún así sabía que Jake la protegería.

-Edward, que melodramático! tu mejor que nadie sabe que la cuidaré con mi vida-dijo Jake poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bien, se que lo harás-dijo Edward mientras tomaba en brazos a Renesmee y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate y pásatela bien-le dijimos antes de ella se lanzará a los brazos de Jake de nuevo.

-Lo haré, gracias!-fue lo último que dijo Renesmee antes de salir por la puerta.

-Mmm Bella...Alice te esta esperando un poco impaciente-dijo Edward con su magnífica risa torcida.

-Lo se, te amo-le susurre antes de volver a el terrorífico salón de belleza, nadie podría saber lo que Alice tendría planeado para mí.

Al entrar me encontré a Esme, Alice y Rose ya maquilladas, peinadas y vestidas, yo me sentía un pato feo en medio de 3 hermosos cisnes...

-Es tu turno!-dijo Alice emocionadísima.

-Alice, solo déjala respirar-dijo Esme en mi defensa pero no servía de mucho de cualquier manera técnicamente yo ya no respiraba.

-Yo me encargo de su cabello-dijo Rose tomando una cepillo y demasiados broches para cabello, Alice me vistió como si fuera una muñeca Barbie y ella la niña con juguete nuevo, de pronto sentí un deja vú el recuerdo de los momentos antes de mi boda me hicieron sonreír...

-Yo me encargo del maquillaje, tranquila Bella será algo natural-dijo Esme quien me puso un poco de rubor y rimel, se lo agradecí pues el maquillarme no era mi mayor hobbie.

-Lista!-dijo Alice mientras colocaba un espejo con el doble de su tamaño frente a mí, y me gustó como me veía, aún así me sentía extraña aun no me acostumbraba a mi condición de vampira.

-Bueno, los chicos nos esperan-dijo Rose mirando hacia la ventana.

Y poco a poco fuimos saliendo, primero Esme, luego Alice, seguida por Rose y al final yo, y todos estábamos allí, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y Edward, todos con sus trajes, tomando por el brazo a sus respectivas parejas y saliendo hacia el bosque.

Solo quedábamos Edward y yo...Edward de verdad que se veía espectacular, era un sueño con su traje negro y su cabello despeinado, no le podía quitar la vista de encima...

-Bella, eres la más radiante esta noche, tu superas tu belleza día a día-dijo el sacándome de mi transe y mirándome como si recién nos hubiéramos conocido, si me hubiese podido sonrojar, lo hubiera hecho.

Me tomó del brazo y salimos de la casa, no había autos así que... ¿iríamos corriendo?

-Jajaja puedo sentir tu confusión Bella, pero tu no correrás jaja-dijo Jasper entre risas.

Una milésima de segundo después pude sentir unos brazos levantándome del suelo y fue cuando lo compendí, "yo no correría" claro, lo haria Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle imitaron a mi esposo y todos corrimos hacía el bosque, bueno al menos ellos "corrieron".

Nos adentramos en el bosque, ya había oscurecido, pero aún podía ver con claridad, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era como un cuento, las tonalidades eran lilas causadas por luces que a pesar de ser débiles, alumbraban cada uno de los árboles en donde estaban instaladas, había una pista de baile improvisada en medio del círculo que formaban los árboles y la música era romántica y lenta...

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?-dijo Edward mientras me ponía en el suelo.

-Edward, esto es hermoso...pero sabes que no me gusta bailar-dije haciendo una mueca recordando mi último baile...

-Mmmm eso lo podemos arreglar-y me levantó colocando sus pies debajo de los míos tal y como lo había hecho en nuestro primer baile juntos.

-Edward ¿sabias que te amo demasiado?-le dije en un tono suave y tierno.

-¿Me lo podrías demostrar?-dijo dejando entrever sus hermosos colmillos asomándose a causa de su sonrisa siendo deslumbrados por la luz de la luna causando en el un efecto irreal en su ya perfecto rostro.

Coloqué mis brazos a su alrededor y lo besé con pasión, el me correspondió el beso con la misma urgencia que yo, era un momento mágico...cuando nos separamos, pudimos ver que todos tenían sus momentos privados...

Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados mirando hacia el lago, no pude evitar mirarlos pues siempre los veía como los padres de la familia pero el amor que había entre ellos era algo lleno de magia, a pesar de los años ellos se amaban con la misma intensidad, deseaba que así fuera con Edward y conmigo dentro de los muchos años que nos esperaban...

Alice y Jasper brincaban por los árboles tratándose de alcanzase el uno al otro, ellos dos se complementaban, ella traía a la vida a Jasper, llenando su vida de luz y alegría...

Emmett y Rosalie estaban demostrándose su "amor" de una manera exagerada, ellos eran demasiado pasionales, no pude resistir más de dos segundos y mejor miré hacia otro lado...

-¿Qué pasa amor?-preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba un tierno beso.

-Es solo que...nunca pensé tener un momento tan feliz, al lado de todos ustedes, es algo que nunca llegue ni siquiera a imaginar-dije algo sentimental.

-Bella, ahora eres parte de mí y de mi vida,has llenado el vacío dentro de mí y también me has dado el regalo más hermoso del mundo, una hija bellísima igual que tú, es hora que seamos felices por siempre-dijo mientras me besaba con pasión...

Estaba perdida en los labios de Edward cuando oí a alguien carraspear y ese alguien era Carlisle, me dio vergüenza que nos tuviera que separar de esa manera, era como si mi padre nos estuviera observando.

-Lo siento Bella, es que quiero decirles algo importante-dijo Carlisle igual de apenado que yo, Esme soltó una risita disimulada, el que no disimuló fue Emmett.

-Jajajajajajajaja, Bella tus hormonas flotan en el aire jajajaja-dijo Emmett riéndose a los cuatro vientos, Rosalie le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-Amor! no te enojes, además es la verdad o ¿no?-le dijo Emmett a Rosalie mientras me retaba con la mirada, Rosalie se rió por lo bajo, en ese momento llegó Alice junto con Jasper.

En ese momento sentí una ola de tranquilidad, y no solo yo lo pude sentir...

-Gracias Jasper-dijo Carlisle y Jasper solo asintió.

-Les quiero agradecer por ser parte de la familia, saben que cada uno es como un hijo para mí, este momento me llena de felicidad, gracias por todo-dijo Carlisle y todos aplaudimos ante esas palabras.

Después de unas cuantas horas de bailar y bromear, todos regresaron a la mansión y nosotros a nuestra cabaña, al entrar lo primero que hice fue buscar a Renesmee en su habitación, ella estaba completamente dormida y el cansancio se reflejaba en su pequeño rostro, al lado de ella, en el suelo estaba Jake con una bolsa para dormir el estaba roncando muy alto, la verdad no sabía como la niña podía dormir con todo ese ruido a su alrededor, me alegró que Jacob cuidara tanto a Renesmee en nuestra ausencia, cerré la puerta y fui a nuestra habitación.

Allí estaba Edward recostado, con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos...

-Alice tenía razón-dijo el con su voz aterciopelada.

-¿Por que lo dices?-le pregunté mientras me acurrucaba cerca de su pecho.

-Todo lo que pasó hoy en realidad valió la pena, me hizo amarte aún más-dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba.

-Como nunca-fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que una sesión de besos y algo más ocuparan el resto de la noche...

* * *

**_Alo0! Bueno este es mi primer One shot aqui en Fanfiction, espero les haya gustado =D mmm soy nueva asi que no se muy bien eso de los reviews pero por lo que he oído, los reviews son lo mejor de aquí! XD jajajaja espero y el Oneshot haya sido merecedor de un review, gracias por haberlo leído =D atte yocecullen_**


End file.
